


Faith

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [8]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Claire is about to see Jamie for the first time since the events in the Bois de Bologne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot say enough about the incredible portrayal of Claire by Caitriona Balfe in this episode of the Starz adaptation of "Dragonfly in Amber." She left me a sobbing mess every time. I can only hope that I've managed to capture a fraction of the roil of emotions running through her in this moment.
> 
> Drawn in GIMP on a Mac with a digital drawing tablet.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made

  
[ ](http://orig09.deviantart.net/2f7c/f/2016/194/2/e/2e1d5397837781432e326425c43080ad-da9vh84.jpg)

Also on

[LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/43735.html) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Faith-621246964) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/147351867264/faith-in-which-claire-is-about-to-see-jamie-for)  


(kudos are a way of saying you liked it, comments let you be more expressive, if you leave either it is so very sincerely appreciated, thank you!)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new to me, looser style with a textured brush (acrylic 2, if you're wondering), at the suggestion of the ever awesome AlbyMangroves, who is very good at reminding me that I don't always have to follow my reference EXACTLY. Thanks also to Amphigoury, Jelazakazone, Rocknvaughn, and Gwyntastic for beta and cheerleading!


End file.
